


Why would you do this (Stan Pledis!)

by crescentbin



Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: And I live because of Pledis, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Demiromantic Character, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone else is sorta confusing, I only know Seventeen's ships, I wrote this because nobody did, I'm sorry I don't ship napink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh and gay ships only, Or almost everyone at least, Please read, Please recommend me ships, Pledis is so talented though, Pure Crack, Self-Indulgent, beta who?, chatfic, give me attention, please and thank you, pledis family, why are demiromantics nonexistant im so angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentbin/pseuds/crescentbin
Summary: Aron never seems like the hyung, 95 line are tired™, Seventeen has too much feelings and everyone misses Minhyun and KylaORSeungcheol decides a Pledis family group chat is a good idea (Spoiler alert: It's not)





	1. Chapter 1

**Seungcheol** has created **Stan Pledis!**

 **Seungcheol** has added **Youngmin, Jonghyun, Dongho, Minki, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan, Nayoung, Minkyung, Kyungwon, Eunwoo, Yebin, Jieqiong, Yewon, Sungyeon, Siyeon** and **Kyla**

 **Seungcheol** : Hello everyone!

 

 **Jeonghan** : The fuck, Cheol?

 

 **Nayoung** : Why am I here?

 **Nayoung** : Why is Pristin included in this?

 

 **Yebin** : Keep your gay Nu'Venteen mess to yourselves

 

 **Junhui** : Huh

 

 **Wonwoo** : why.

 

 **Seungkwan** : Hyung not again

 

 **Youngmin** : ????

 

 **Jieqiong** : This is great and all but I have trainees to help out

 

 **Jonghyun** : Seungcheol? What is this?

 

 **Chan** : Oh okay

 

 **Minghao** : Ughhhhhhh no

 

 **Minkyeong** : What

 

 **Seokmin** : Hi!!!

 

 **Jisoo** has changed user **Seokmin** 's username to **Sunshine**

 

 **Seungcheol** : Our very own Pledis group chat for all our family bonding needs!

 

 **Jihoon:** Dad no

 

 **Minki** : I agree

 **Minki** : Not the dad part though

 

 **Soonyoung** has changed user **Seungcheol** 's username to **Dad**

 **Jonghyun** has added **Minhyun**

 ****Jonghyun** ** has changed user ****Minhyun**** 's username to ****Minnie** **

 

 **Jeonghan:** I thought you weren't supposed to contact the people in Wanna One?

 

 **Minnie:** Nah, everyone breaks that rule anyway

 **Minnie** : Daehwi and Woojin talk to their BNM hyungs and Jisung and Daniel talk to all the other MMOs

 **Minnie** : Sungwoon texts Taehyun a lot and so does Guanlin with Seonho

 

 **Minki** : Minhyun!!!!

 

 **Aron** : It's Minhyunnie!

 

 **Dongho** : We miss you, Minhyun

 

 **Minnie** : <3

 **Minnie** : I miss everyone too

 **Minnie** : Everyone in Wanna One is nice but none of you guys are there

 

 **Yewon** : Hello sunbaes!

 **Yewon** : Could someone kindly explain what this all is?

 

 **Siyeon** : ^^

 

 **Jeonghan** : Well

 **Jeonghan** : Blame Seungcheol

 **Jeonghan** : You also don't have to call us sunbae, that's unnatural

 

 **Dad** : I second the abolishing of sunbae

 **Dad** : A few years ago we were all trainees together and Siyeon's been here forever

 **Dad** : Anyway, I made this group so everyone in our company could have some quality family bonding time, you know?

 

 **Hansol** : Dad

 **Hansol** : Stop.

 

 **Yewon** : Okay!

 **Yewon** : Hello oppas, unnies and Sungyeon and Siyeon and...

 

 **Nayoung** : Oh no

 **Nayoung** : She really misses Kyla so every time she's mentioned she starts crying.

 

  ****Siyeon**** has changed user ****Nayoung**** 's username to ****Single Mother****

 

 **Sungyeon** : Come here Yewonnie 

 **Sungyeon** : It's okay, Kyla will come back and we'll be Pristin properly with all 10 members

 

 **Mingyu** : This is going to sound really bad

 **Mingyu** : But what happened to Kyla?

 

 **Seungkwan** : How can you not know what happened with Kyla?

 

 **Minkyeong** : She's been having issues

 **Minkyeong** : Stuff with her brother and also people on the internet aren't nice

 

 **Kyungwon** : So Pledis sent her on a "Health Leave"

 

 **Sunshine** : Awww

 **Sunshine** : Poor Kyla

 **Sunshine** : Is she okay?

 

 **Single Mother** : Honestly, we don't know

 **Single Mother** : We try our best to keep in touch with her but she seems busy and there's a time difference

 

 **Eunwoo** : Sometimes it's like she doesn't want to say either

 **Eunwoo** : Which is alright, but we just want to help her

 

 **Soonyoung** : Uhh

 **Soonyoung** : Maybe this is bad timing, but when is Pristin getting a comeback?

 

 **Minkyeong** : Don't worry about it, it's not good to talk about Kyla too much

 **Minkyeong** : And hopefully, soon

 

 **Jieqiong** : There was something going on in the company, talk of a unit?

 

 **Eunwoo** : Jieqiong I miss youuuu

 

 **Jieqiong** : Aww <3

 **Jieqiong** : I miss you too bb!

 

 **Youngmin** : More?

 **Youngmin** : Somebody explain please.

 

 **Minki** : Of course Aronnie hyung is confused

 **Minki** : Honestly though, straights are weird

 

 **Single Mother** : It isn't that complicated for us really

 

 **Eunwoo** : As we've established

 **Eunwoo** : Jieqiong is mine (don't even try, I know she's pretty)

 

 **Yewon** : Sungyeon is my girlfriend!

 **Yewon** : Right Sungyeonnie?

  **Sungyeon** has changed user **Yewon** 's username to **Pure**

 **Sungyeon** : Of course, Yewonnie <3

 

 **Yebin** : And mine's Minkyung

 **Yebin** : That's really all for us

 

 **Seungkwan** : Hahaha, how cute

 **Seungkwan** : Only 3 ships

 

 **Hansol** : The sassy one is mine

 **Hansol** : I like him though

 

 **Hansol** has changed user **Seungkwan** 's username to **Boo**

 **Seungkwan** has changed user ****Hansol**** 's username to ****Sollie****

 

 **Sunshine** : Jisoo hyung!!

 

 **Jisoo** : Yes?

 

 **Sunshine** : This is my boyfriend!

 

 **Jisoo** : Awww

 **Jisoo** : Isn't he just

 **Jisoo** : S O  C U T E 

 

 **Chan** : Is Jisoo hyung okay?

 

 **Jeonghan** : Ehh

 **Jeonghan** : He'll be fine

 **Jeonghan** : Anyway, the old man who made this mess is my boyfriend (husband) and I regret my life choices

 

 **Jihoon** : Yeah hyung

 **Jihoon** : Why would you do this

 

 **Soonyoung** : Since nobody else wants to talk, I'll just do a summary

 **Soonyoung** : There's the parents, Jisoo hyung and Seokmin, the 98 liners, China line, Mingyu and Wonwoo

 **Soonyoung** : And Channie's too young to date

 

 **Junhui:** COUGHsoonyoungCOUGHandjihoonCOUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH

 

 **Jeonghan** : Dino

 

 **Chan** : Oh no

 

 **Jeonghan** : Dino nugu aegi? 

 

 **Chan** has left the chat

 **Jeonghan** has invited **Chan**

 **Jeonghan** has changed user ****Chan**** 's username to ****Channie****

****Channie has changed user ****Jeonghan**** 's username to ****Mother****** **

 

 ** ** ** **Channie:******** Happy?

 

 **Jonghyun** : We're pretty straightforward

 **Jonghyun** : Me and Minhyun, Minki and Dongho

 

 **Minki** : And Aron hyung is straight

 **Minki** : Because why wouldn't he be

 

 **Minghao** : It's okay, Channie's pretty sure he's straight too

 **Minghao** : (Just between us, let them decide they'll be slightly inferior)

 

 **Channie** : :(

 

 **Mingyu** : It's okay, we still love our maknae!

 

 **Minnie** : aehufnjvffdwhieugvrhndkc

 

 **Jisoo** : Minhyun? 

 **Jisoo** : Is he okay?

 

 **Minnie** : I love and cherish the kids

 **Minnie** : Love and cherish**

 **Minnie** : What the fuck

 **Minnie** : H A T E ***

 

 **Single Mother** : ??

 

 **Dongho** : The Wanna One kids again?

 

 **Jonghyun** : Probably

 **Jonghyun** : Just give him a second

 

 **Minnie** : I hate the pink sausages

 

 **Jieqiong** : ajdsjhfbuwhbcnweriuefcnjeifrgwewefhbwefrguwefHELPPPPP

 **Jieqiong** : help

 

 **Single Mother** : What happened

 

 **Eunwoo** : Are you okay??

 

 **Jieqiong** : I'm not sure

 **Jieqiong** : I'm getting war flashbacks

 

 **Kyeongwon** : Ohhhh

 

 **Sungyeon** : Unnie, are you filming Idol Producer?

 

 **Jieqiong** : Yes

 

 ****Yebin** ** has changed user ****Jieqiong**** 's username to ****War Flashbacks** **

 

 **Junhui** : I have a friend in Idol Producer

 **Junhui** : His name is Zhu Zhengting!

 **Junhui** : I forced my whole group to watch it to support him

 **Junhui** : You guys should too!

 

User ****Junhui**** changed username to ****Vote for Zhengting****

 

 **Jieqiong** : Oh, the one from Yuehua ent

 

 **Dongho** : Yuehua?

 **Dongho** : There were Yuehua trainees in Produce 101 too

 

 **Minnie** : Yeah

 **Minnie** : Hyungseob's friends with Woojin

 

 **Minki** : There were also Euiwoong?

 

 **Jonghyun** : I remember Justin, he was the one I wanted to adopt

 

 **Vote for Zhengting** : My friend was there too

 **Vote for Zhengting** : I think he went by Jung Jung?

 

 **Minnie** : Ohhhhhhh

 

 **Jonghyun** : Isn't that the cute sunshiny boy who does flips?

 

 **Vote for Zhengting** : He's like, one year younger than you

 

 **Dongho** : No way. 

 

 **Jieqiong** : This is traumatic why did our company think this would be okay

 

 **Siyeon** : Just between us

 **Siyeon** : Pledis is a bitch

 

 **Jihoon** : ^^

 

 **Minghao** : Says the ones the CEO likes

 

 **Jihoon** : Yeah that's why we say it instead of you because we wouldn't get in trouble, would we now, Siyeon?

 

 **Siyeon** : As an intellectual once wrote in our debut song

 **Siyeon** : Annyeong, I'm our house's princess!

 

User ****Siyeon**** changed username to ****Pledis Princess****

 

 **Minki** : Add Jonghyun to the list too

 

 **Minnie** : True After School would protect him from anything

 

 **Jonghyun** : I don't doubt they wouldn't

 **Jonghyun** : But I'm quite sure After School are locked away in the basement

 **Jonghyun** : Don't want to end up there so I'll be playing safe

 

 **War Flashbacks** : Back to my story, please and thank you

 

 **Eunwoo** : Kindly shut up so Jieqiong can tell her story please

 

 **War Flashbacks** has changed user ****Eunwoo**** 's username to ****Best Girlfriend** **

 

 **War Flashbacks** : So the third elimination just happened

 **War Flashbacks** : And I was reminded of how by then

 **War Flashbacks** : Kyeongwon and Minkyeong and Siyeon and Yebin were all eliminated

 

 **Kyeongwon** : They literally slept on me like wtf

 

 **Minkyeong** : They gave me a F originally like what did I even do wrong??

 

 **War Flashbacks** : And there was me Nayoung unnie and Eunwoo

 **War Flashbacks** : And then Eunwoo got eliminated too

 

 ****Best Girlfriend**** : Ugh that was a horrible year 

 

 **War Flashbacks** : I'm getting war flashbacks

 

 **Pledis Princess** : Well now we're all getting war flashbacks

 **Pledis Princess** : I did not train for 7 whole year in Pledis just to have them give me a B

 

 **Minnie** : I'm stuck here now and everyone else is 

 **Minnie** : But it could have been worse

 

 **Dongho** : I thought Jonghyun would get in but something clearly happened and who knows what

 

 **Minki** : Seventeen

 **Minki** : You guys don't know how lucky you are

 

 **Dad** : I went to go see you guys

 **Dad** : And Samuel was there too

 

 **Mother** : My child Samuel

 

 **Channie** : I miss him too :(

 

 **Minnie** : Oh yeah

 **Minnie** : It was slightly weird to see him

 

 **Dongho** : Good for him though he gets a good company that cares about him

 **Dongho** : Meanwhile we're here stuck with Pledis

 

 **Minnie** : Count your blessings

 **Minnie** : I also have to deal with Stone Music

 

 **Jonghyun** : Poor Minhyunnie :(

 

 **Minnie** : Ughhhh he's so precious

 

 **Minnie** has changed user  ****Jonghyun**** 's username to  ****Onibugi****

 

 **Boo** : Hyung WHYYYYYYY

 

 **Sollie** : You okay Kwannie??

 

 **Boo** : No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @multifangirl-char for anyone who wants to send me requests or just talk and be friends! If I do forget to have parts for some members (besides Kyla) do let me know, it's hard to keep track of 28 people and if nobody reminds me I'm going to forget the members I like less so please do!! 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being gone so long!!

**[Stan Pledis!] 3:28pm**

 

 **Sollie** : ???

 

 **Boo** : ughhhhh soonyoung hyung

 **Boo** : Stop

 **Boo** : Stealing

 **Boo** : My

 **Boo** : Food

 

 **Soonyoung** : soz

 **Soonyoung** : I'll buy you more

 

 **Boo** : you still suck

 

 **Jihoon** : Be respectful

 

 **Best Girlfriend** : OH.

 

 **Boo** : I breathed??

 

 **Youngmin** : ??

 

 **Minghao** : shhhhh

 **Minghao** : you'll see hyung

 

 **Jihoon** : Respect your elders

 **Jihoon** : Soonyoungie is your hyung

 

 **Minghao** created chat **[Soonyoung and Jihoon]**

 **Minghao** added **Jieqiong, Kyeongwon, Nayoung, Dongho, Minkyeong, Mingyu, Minki, Minhyun, Seokmin, Sungyeon, Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Siyeon, Youngmin, Wonwoo, Eunwoo, Yebin, Yewon, Jeonghan, Jonghyun, Junhui, Jisoo, Chan** and **Hansol** to **[Soonyoung and Jihoon]**

 

 **Youngmin** : What is this for??

 

 **Jeonghan** : will be explained. wait for everyone to get here

 

 **Nayoung** : ????

 

 **Eunwoo** : so i /was/ right

 

 **Yewon** : unnie you know what's happening?

 

 **Eunwoo** : jung eunwoo at your service. what did you think, little yewonnie?

 

 **Chan** : ooh we're finally doing this? 

 **Chan** : I'm so excited!!!!

 

 **Mingyu** : cool let's start

 

 **Minghao** : y'all probably wondering 

 **Minghao** : why tf you're here.

 

 **Minki** : you think?

 

 **Jeonghan** : if you guys were attentive enough

 **Jeonghan** : you probably noticed Soonyoung and Jihoon completely pining for each other

 

 **Seungkwan** : you would have to be pretty blind to not see it

 **Seungkwan** : for 17 at least

 

 **Minki** : lmao gaydar activated 

 

 **Jieqiong** : all queers activated 

 

 **Youngmin** : See this is why I'm always so confused

 

 **Dongho** : we suggested you join us

 **Dongho** : you decided you were cishet not us

 

 **Youngmin** : But was that my choice ? ? ? 

 

 **Minhyun** : hyung, you are pretty bi sometimes I would say

 

 **Mingyu** : ANYWAY hyungs the plan is to try and get them to confess somehow

 

 

 

**[Stan Pledis!] 3:52pm**

 

 **Soonyoung** : why is this chat suddenly so dead

 **Soonyoung** : come hither my fellow gays

 

 **Best Girlfriend** : i, the Gayest Gay™ have been summoned

 

 **War Flashbacks** : eunwoo i love you but you'll need to fight me for that title

 

 **Minki** : square up imma fight you too

 

 **Best Girlfriend:** alright meet me in the practice room the big one

**War Flashbacks:** I'm literally 10 feet away from you???

 

 **Dad** : Stop the gay fight please.

 

 **Best Girlfriend:** who are you to tell me i'm not gay

 

 **Dad** : Nayoung

 **Dad** : How do you handle these kids

 

 **Single Mother** : Eunwoo please don't give Seungcheol a hard time, he's not used to you like I am.

 

 **Best Girlfriend:** okay unnie

 

 **Minnie** : oh that was like a miracle 

 

 **Jonghyun** : Minnie I love you but

 **Jonghyun** : You guys are the same

 

 **Minki** : wtf Jonghyun i breathed

 

 **Dongho** : we don't give you a hard time???

 **Dongho** : we love you too much

 

 **Youngmin** : Jonghyunnie :((

 

 **Jonghyun** : I didn't mean to offend anyone?? I'm sorry ●︿●

 

 **Minnie** : dsfbcaerfjsafncsdujiviuj

 

 **Jonghyun** : Minhyun??? 

 **Jonghyun** : what did I do (⋟﹏⋞)

 

\-------------

 

 **Fuck Pledis** @emperorhwang

Somebody send me back to Nu'est please I don't want these ungrateful children

 

 **Queens are back** @pearjin

@emperorhwang Did we do something? 

 

 **(＾ω＾)** @magumagu

@emperorhwang @pearjin Hyung we're sorry (つ﹏<。)

 

 **Fuck Pledis** @emperorhwang

@pearjin @magumagu I.... No don't be sorry nothing's wrong you are good children

 

 

 **(＾ω＾)** @magumagu

Is Minhyun hyung okay?

 

 **Stan (G)-idle** @kingjaehwan 

@magumagu what am I seeing on my dash literally

 

 

 

**[Wanna kill YMC (and Stone)] 4:02**

 

 **Kingjjaeni** : Minhyun hyung are you like

 **Kingjjaeni** : okay?

 

 **Butler** : ^^

 

 **Hwanggallyang** : Yes.

 **Hwanggallyang** : Completely fine.

 

 **The Mom** : He's not he's very red

 

 **Hwanggallyang** : Jisung hyung don't do that

 

 

**[Stan Pledis] 11:47pm**

 

User ****Best Girlfriend**** changed username to ****Nunu** **

User ******Minkyeong changed username to**** ** **Roro** ** **

User ********Sungyeon changed username to**** ****Baebae** ** ** **

User **********Pledis Princess changed username to**** ****Ddiddi** ** ** ** **

User ************Pure changed username to**** **Hana** ** ** ** **

User **************War Flashbacks changed username to**** **Juju** ** ** ** ** **

User ****************Kyeongwon changed username to**** ** **Yuyu** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

User ******************Yebin changed username to**** ** **Rere** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

User ********************Single Mother changed username to**** ****Nana** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Jisoo:******************** what on earth just happened

 

 **Rere** : we're not done

 

 ****Rere** ** has changed user  ****Kyla**** 's username to ****Kaka** **

 

 **Wonwoo:** oh?

 

 

 

**[Stan Pledis] 4:58am**

 

User ******Soonyoung**** ** changed username to ****10:10 Prince** **

**10:10 prince** has changed user **Boo** 's username to  **Diva Queen**

 ****10:10 prince** ** has changed user ******Dad 's username to**** **S.Coups ta tu****

****10:10 prince has changed user ****Channie 's username to**** **Still a baby**** **

******10:10 prince ****has changed user **Sunshine 's username to** **aaaaaaAAAAAAA**** ** **

****10:10 prince ****has changed user** ****Jisoo 's username to**** **Tainted** **

****10:10 prince ****has changed user ****Mother 's username to**** **(not really) an angel**** **

****10:10 prince ****has changed user** ****Wonwoo 's username to**** **Emo bitch** **

****10:10 prince has changed user ****Mingyu 's username to**** **tREE**** **

******10:10 prince ****has changed user ****Jihoon 's username to**** **Fairy**** ** **

********10:10 prince ****has changed user ****Sollie 's username to**** **Headlines**** ** ** **

****10:10 prince has changed user** ** **Minghao 's username to**** **Gay Chinese** **

****10:10 prince has changed user** ****Vote For Zhengting 's username to**** **Gayer **Chinese**** **

User **********10:10 prince********** changed chat name to ** ** ** **egg********

 

 **Fairy:** go to sleep soonyoung.

 

 **10:10 prince:** Fine.

 

 

**[egg] 6:21am**

 

 **Juju** : wait does that mean I can be the gayest chinese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some behind stuff to make sense!  
> \- The order Minghao added in is how it would be by the alphabet in Korean and he just went through his contacts sooo yeah  
> \- Let me know if I give some people too little lines, I'm sorry I really can't keep track of all 28 of them :((  
> \- Do you guys like the Twitter thing?  
> \- How would you feel if I added wanna one to this fic? The main focus would still be Pledis but I would occasionally add them?  
> \- The Wanna One cameos (in order) are Jinyoung, Daehwi, Jaehwan, Daniel and Jisung!  
> \- Kudos and Comments are appreciated!! Come let me know what you want in this fic either here or my Tumblr @multifangirl-char!


	3. Chapter 3

**[egg] 9:25am**

 

**Tainted** : What on Earth happened to this group chat?

 

**Emo Bitch** : Kwon Soonyoung, also known as Hoshi, happened to this group chat.

**Emo Bitch** : and I couldn't tell you what the girls did if I wanted to

 

**Yuyu** : they're our matching names

 

**Rere** : what we like to call each other

 

**Headlines** : but what did Soonyoung hyung do??

 

**tREE** : you expect an answer to that?

**tREE** : headlines

 

**Tainted** : We don't do that anymore, Mingyu

 

**S.Coups ta tu** : Hansol it's not your fault, you were busy prepping for our showcase and your voice was nearly gone.

 

**Headlines** :.....

**Headlines** : Thanks hyung

 

**Gay Chinese** : why do mine and Junhui hyung's usernames match

**Gay Chinese** : and why does he get to be gayer chinese

 

**Gayer Chinese** : as much as i love you minghao,

**Gayer Chinese** : i'm gayer than you are.

 

**Still a baby** : Soonyoung hyungggg

**Still a baby** : I'm not a baby anymore

**Still a baby** : I'm an adult now

 

**Tainted** : You're still so adorable though

 

**Still a baby:** But hyunggggggg

 

**[egg] 11:43am**

 

**10:10 Prince** : uhh

**10:10 Prince** : i'm sorry?

 

**[egg] 6:04pm**

 

**Diva Queen** : everybody stan pristin v

**Diva Queen** : get it is a bop and a half

 

**Hana** : Unnies you did so good!!!!

 

**Roro** : Thank you!!

 

**Emo Bitch** : It was about time you guys needed a comeback

**Emo Bitch** : Congratulations!!

 

**Baebae** : Congrats unnies!!

 

**aaaaaaAAAAAAA** : it's sooooo good

**aaaaaaAAAAAAA** : eunwoo as main vocal??

**aaaaaaAAAAAAA** : SLAY

 

**Nunu** : i do have quite the vocals

**Nunu** : thank

**Nunu** : although sungyeon and yewon have some things i don't n shit

 

**10:10 Prince** : J I E Q I O N G

**10:10 Prince** : how the fuck do you even

 

**Juju** : i take it as a compliment?

 

**tREE** : she makes me straight

**tREE** : but wonwoo hyung makes me very, very gay

 

**Gayer Chinese** : in all fucking honesty if i was straight i would smash

 

**Emo Bitch** : but you're tragically gay

 

**Gayer Chinese** : IF i was straight

**Gayer Chinese** : which i am not at all

**Gayer Chinese** : even my name tells you im gay

 

**Rere** : top tier compliment right there

 

**Minki** : yall are queens

**Minki** : pledis finally gave you a comeback

**Minki** : without siyeon too huh weird

 

**Rere** : Alright it's time to rant

 

**Diva Queen** : spill the tea sis

 

**Roro** : literally, fuck pledis

**Roro** : it's literally the worst ever like they got better? but it's still shit

**Emo Bitch** : what a mood.

 

**Headlines** : go on.

 

**Rere** : First they make us go on a fucking survival show

**Rere** : Which was bad but I admit, a good way to earn publicity

 

**Ddiddi** : that was literally the worst thing ever in my too many years of pledis

 

**Rere** : Not as bad as what they did with Nu'est

**Rere** : Tbh I wonder how tf they actually managed to rise from the dead

**Rere** : No offence to you oppas pledis is just hella shit

 

**Dongho** : none taken because pledis did some shit to us

**Dongho** : not fun shit

 

**Roro** : But then they debut us after SO MANY YEARS

**Roro** : like,,, look at Siyeon

 

**Ddiddi** : i'm always ready to spill tea on pledis

**Ddiddi** : i know all the pledis tea

 

**Rere** : but then they created a whole issue with Kyla and her body type

**Rere** : like she's fine??

 

**Hana** : Kaka's perfect just the way she is and we love her!!!

**Hana** : I miss her so much :((

 

**Baebae** : She's not even overweight she's just not the paper doll that Pledis wanted her to be

**Baebae** : and they wouldn't accept that

**Baebae** : literally what the fuck

 

**Yuyu** : so now they took her away from us

 

**Nana** : But they needed us to have some kind of comeback so they made a unit like they planned it

 

**Rere** : It's kinda nice that we can do something that's not the cute concept 

**Rere** : but I would take full group with cute concept over this unit any day

 

**Yuyu** : They should have really thought this through better though

**Yuyu** : It's practically been a year since our full comeback 

 

**Fairy** : well

**Fairy** : Pledis is a bitch.

 

**Headlines** : You gotta admit hyung, they're nicer to us than everyone else

 

**Fairy** : Well yes but

**Fairy** : They're still shit.

 

**Tainted** : remember when fans were giving us presents and Seokkie didn't get a lot so the manager said it was because he was ugly

**Tainted** : if you want to get to Seokmin you're going through me first

 

**aaaaaaAAAAAAA** : Thanks hyung ! <3

 

**Emo Bitch** : I recall there were dark ages where they used to hit us a lot

**Emo Bitch** : But I think that was everyone and not just us.

 

**tREE** : They used to take fans presents away from us

 

**Yuyu** : not to be discouraging or anything

**Yuyu** : but you guys honestly have it really good.

**S.Coups ta tu** : Honestly, yeah we do

 

**Youngmin** : Are you guys done because we have tea on Pledis too and we're ready to spill it

 

**Gay Chinese** : nuest hyungs are mad

**Gay Chinese** : spill that piping hot tea

 

**(not really) an angel** : Oh please do spill the tea

 

**Ddiddi** : I saw oppas suffer a lot

**Ddiddi** : but I was also really little? I remember half the time they weren't around and I missed them

 

**Minki** : Because Pledis put us in Japan for the solid majority of our entire careers

**Minki** : take a guess why Minhyun was so good at Japanese in wanna one go

 

**Headlines** : ouch that hurted 

 

**Dongho** : They never even promoted us properly and gave us some weird concepts

**Dongho** : it was 2013 but

**Dongho** : what the fuck pledis

 

**aaaaaaAAAAAAA** : smash the retweet button

 

**Baebae** : ngl wtf pledis is the best way to sum up pledis

 

**Youngmin** : Seriously though they did all that shit

**Youngmin** : and then they take my children and dump them in a survival show, without me

**Youngmin** : and look what they've done to dongho's image

**Youngmin** : he's just a cuddly lil tiger baby not a scary full grown one

 

**Onibugi** : Hyung, never call us your children again

**Onibugi** : If anything you're my children

**Onibugi** : But I totally agree

 

**Fairy** : Moral of the story? fuck pledis.

 

**[egg] 9:37pm**

 

**Juju** : almost forgot!!

User **Juju** changed username to  ****Gayest Chinese**  **

 

**[egg] 2:37am**

 

**Kaka** : I saw the music video unnies

**Kaka** : it looks really good

**Kaka** : you look better since I last saw you

 

**[egg] 2:49am**

 

**Kaka** : I really miss everyone

**Kaka** : I wanna go back really bacdly

 

**[egg] 3:01am**

 

**Kaka** : I'm really sorry this had to happen because of me

**Kaka** : You shouldn't all have to suffer because of me

 

**[egg] 3:17am**

 

**Kaka** : I should've lost weight in the first place before debut

**Kaka** : or Pledis should have just not let me debut

**Kaka** : I'm holding up the entire group's progress

 

**[egg] 3:32am**

 

**Kaka** : It's nice that you're talking to the Nu'est and Seventeen oppas

**Kaka** : They're so nice

 

**[egg] 3:48am**

 

**Kaka** : I'm so sorry

**Kaka** : I'm a roadblock for all of you

**Kaka** : I'm sorry 

 

**[egg] 4:26am**

 

**Kaka** : I miss you unnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm sorry about the angst and pledis shit  
> \- Kyla didn't mean to send those to this group chat. Pristin's group chat is named "egg hoodies" and she didn't notice so she clicked the one on the top  
> \- I'm gonna start establishing the Soonhoon soon, I promise!! (the demiromantic character in the tags is Jihoon btw!)  
> \- I'm casually just throwing Kyla angst in there, the fic is canon compliant so it probably won't get solved until it does irl because I'm bad at plot  
> \- All the things that svt say were done to they are real (to the extent of my knowledge)  
> \- I think I should start having equal distribution starting the next chapter? There's a lot of Pristin in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys like this, it's for Pledis stans like me and please stan these groups if you only stan one or two, check the other(s) out, they're all incredible and talented!
> 
> If you guys want to yell at me, my Tumblr @ is multifandom-char! I like talking to you guys so do feel free to message me!
> 
> Groups I stan: Seventeen, Stray Kids, Astro, Wanna One, Nu'est, Pristin, BTS, Twice, Gugudan, Nine Percent and NCT! Also IOI and JBJ (even though they're now both disbanded :((


End file.
